


America's Night of Fantasies

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: -smacks fanfiction- yo this baby can fit so much sin, Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Cuntboy, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Genital Swap, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Inflation, Lactation, Magic, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: England can't make it for Valentines day and gives America a potion to make up for it. It makes America's sexual fantasies come to life for him in just his mind, or so England says, but despite knowing that England's potions don't always work out as planned, he decides to take it anyway, asking the question you should never ask, "What could possibly go wrong?"
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Female America/England (Hetalia), Female America/Female England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Tentacles

It was Valentine’s Day, but America was by himself. England had meetings with his boss that he couldn’t get out of, and America was  _ really _ bummed. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself, just lounging around his house when the doorbell suddenly rang.

By the time he reached the door, the mailman was already driving off, a small package on America’s welcome mat.

“I don’t remember ordering anything,” he said, picking up the package and seeing that the return address was England’s. “Huh?” America brought the package into his house and texted England, asking what the package was, but even five minutes later, Alfred eating a burger while he waited, England still didn’t respond. “His boss must have made him turn off his phone again.”

America set down his burger and opened the package, finding a note on top of packing peanuts.

_ Hello, my love. I am deeply sorry I cannot join you on Valentine’s Day, and as an apology, I’ve whipped up this potion for you to have fun with. Make sure you lay down somewhere comfortable, and it will have you live out some of your deepest fantasies. It will all be mental, but I assure you that it will feel very, very real. I hope you have alot of fun, and next time we meet, maybe I will even be able to make some of your fantasies come to life for real~ ;) Love you always, England. _

“Fantasies?” America set the note on the table and dug into the packing peanuts, finding a small, ornate bottle filled with pink liquid. “Huh…”

England’s potions didn’t  _ always  _ come out as planned. The one he had America test a few months ago that he’d made to make it easier to retain information had ended up being a fucking  _ bimboification _ potion! Or himboification. Whatever. And England still sometimes teased him whenever America “lost” his glasses or keys—when he was wearing them or had them in his hands—that maybe the potion hadn’t completely worn off.

But despite the jokes, it  _ did _ wear off, once America peed it all out later, so if there was some weird side-effect, America could just drink a bunch of coke or coffee and pee out the potion.

“Eh, what could go wrong?” He said and went to his couch, clearing off the back cushions to make more room for him to lay down. He took off his glasses and set them on the coffee table. “Bottoms up!”

He down the potion like a shot, coughed, and set the bottle by his glasses and lay down, staring at the ceiling as he started to feel drowsy, a tingling sensation starting at his toes and slowly working up his body, making America feel warm. His eyelids grew heavier, his breathing deeper, and everything faded to black.

It felt like only a second past by when America woke up again and sat up with a loud yawn. He looked at his phone and saw that an hour had passed—still no text from England, booooooo—so he guessed England had messed something up making a potion again, but at least this time it was harmless, just making him sleepy.

America yawned until his jaw cracked as he ate dinner, and it was getting harder to keep his eyes open, so he put his food away and went to bed.

Again, a tingling sensation started at his toes and moved up, making him warm, hot, until America unconsciously threw off his covers as he slipped into blackness.

As he slept, he dreamed of England sneaking into his room, pulling his blanket off of him slowly, followed by his boxers, making America stir. He didn’t wake up, though, and Dream England squirted something into his hands and started to stroke America, smirking as America quickly got hard and gasped, only to have something warm and damp plunge into his mouth.

America was definitely awake now, eyes wide and hands grasping around the tentacle—holy shit, a  _ tentacle?! _ —in his mouth, but the tentacle was already spraying something into his mouth, and America started to relax right away, his dick throbbing as he moaned. He was so horny that his thoughts were behind a fog, and the thinner tentacle wrapped around his cock started pumping him harder as the thicker tentacle in his mouth moved in and out. Out of instinct, America shifted upward until he was kneeling, working his tongue and lips around the tentacle like he’d done around England’s dick when blowing him to make him relax. The thinner tentacle kept intermittently pumping his dick, slowing down or stopping entirely whenever America started to get close. He groaned at the teasing, but as the tentacle in his mouth kept feeding him its sweetness as he bobbed up and down along it, rolling his tongue along its suckers, he could focus only on giving this creature pleasure. Two more thin tentacles rose up from under his bed and pulled his ass cheeks apart as two other tentacles reached under his shirt and toyed with his nipples, spraying that fluid over his skin and setting his flesh on fire.

He groaned and moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, happily swallowing what was pumped into him, not noticing how his stomach started to grow, first gaining a bit of pudge as a large tentacle sprayed more of that fluid, thicker this time, straight into his ass, and America yelled out, trembling and crying out again when the tentacle then plunged into him. The tentacle in his mouth twitched, almost in annoyance, and America went back to focusing on bobbing up and down on the tentacle as two more tentacles slithered around his hands, making him shift a bit so he could start jacking them off, the tentacles secreting that fluid to act as natural lubricant.

America’s entire body as on fire, tentacle suckers pulling at his nipples as he was jacked off and had his prostate assaulted. As he grew near climaxing, though, the tentacle around his cock suddenly wrapped around it tight like a ring, making America soften right before he came, giving him a dry orgasm. He nearly choked on the fluid being fed to him but managed to swallow it all, his stomach now noticeable distended and tingling with pulsating warmth. He was still horny, and a tentacle wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air as the largest of the tentacles finally left his mouth and caressed his belly and squirted fluid directly over it. America gurgled when he tried to yell out, the thinner tentacles that were holding his ass cheeks apart braided around the larger tentacle and played with his prostate in a rhythm he’d never experienced before. He squinted his eyes open, trembling from need and lack of oxygen. Black stars danced in his vision, which was already blurry with his glasses set aside.

Right before he could fall unconscious, though, the tentacle released him, and he gasped deeply for air just as the thinnest of the tentacles squirted the head of his dick, making it throb, hard as the thin tentacle entered the small hole, slowly moving inward as Alfred cried out in both pain and pleasure as he dry orgasmed yet again. His round belly jiggled as he trembled, and he graciously took the thick tentacle into his mouth again, bobbing up and down and using every trick he knew in order to get as much of that fluid as it would feed him. His belly continued to grow, straining against his shirt and trapping the tentacles that continued to play with his nipples, which were starting to grow sore. The thinnest tentacle finally left America’s dick, and the tentacles in his ass seemed to expand, cum covering America’s sheets as he came, yelling out and falling backwards, exhausted, and the tentacles retreated under his bed, leaving America lying there, hand on his huge belly as he fell back asleep.


	2. Mpreg and Lactation

America woke up, lying on his side, covers cast on the floor, and his boxers crusted. Damn, he must have had some dream. He distantly remembered tentacles and blushed heavily, wondering where a dream like that must have come from before he remembered the potion England gave him to apologize for not being able to visit for Valentine’s Day. A fantasy potion. America blushed again. That couldn’t have been  _ his _ fantasy, hell no, not his Puritan ass.

He chuckled nervously and got up, stripping of his sullied clothes and grabbing clean ones and a towel before going into the joined bathroom. He relieved himself and waited for his shower to heat up, wanting to wash off the… evidence… of his dream before getting into a hot bath. Just the thought of soaking in water mixed with dried cum made America’s stomach churn, and he barely made it to the toilet before throwing up into it.

“Fuck, I thought morning sickness was supposed to go away by now,” he complained as he rubbed his huge belly. He felt little Virginia kick, as if to tease her mommy, and America sighed, grunting as he pushed himself up and flushed the toilet. He went into the shower, washing himself up quickly and rinsing out his mouth, the smell and taste of bile and last night’s burger making him sick all over again.

The hot water was so nice on his belly, and America cupped it from underneath, smiling down at his little bundle of joy, his belly barely visible thanks to his massive tits. The heft of him forced his shoulders down and his back slightly hunched, so once he was clean, Alfred stepped out of the shower and filled the tub with hot water and lavender-scented bubble bath.

He sunk into the water once it was ready, and he must have fallen asleep, because it felt like just a second later when someone knocked on the door, and America realized the water was cool now, all the bubbles gone.

England opened the door without waiting for America to ask him to come in, holding up a bouquet of roses.

“Morning, love,” he said, his accent instantly making America melt and forget his annoyance at the Brit for his absence during Valentine’s Day. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re here now,” said America, pulling the plug in the tub and letting England pull him up to his feet as the water drained. England helped America stay steady as he stepped over the side of the tub, his large belly making maneuvering difficult. He smiled as England wrapped him in a huge, fluffy blanket, and they shared a soft kiss that quickly grew deep and passionate.

“I’ve missed you so much,” England panted, gasping lightly when America grabbed him between his legs. “I can tell.” He smirked.

He was growing hard himself, and it wasn’t long before he found himself on his back on the bed, England peppering him with kisses all over as he undressed. He flicked one of America’s nipples with his tongue, causing America to gasp as he started to leak. He hadn’t pumped since yesterday, but before he could say anything, England latched onto the nipple and started sucking. As he did, America moaned, sitting up as England straddled his lap, his ass growing rounder as he shrunk slightly. England’s ears grew furry and long, draping over his small shoulders as his legs drew inward, feet growing long his his legs became short and curved and furry, until they were rabbit legs, a little cottontail just above his round ass. His little buck teeth scraped against America’s nipple uncomfortably, but America had gotten used to the sensation by now. His little bunny boyfriend loved his milk, and America couldn’t deny him, not when it wouldn’t be long before he’d have to share.

He was hard, cock growing longer so it could be seen clearly through his fur, and America laid down again as England picked him up and started jackhammering into him, America wet and gasping, nails digging into the sheets as England found kept changing his rhythm, driving America crazy. England came first, but he remained inside America, grabbing his balls to fondle them as he slowly drew his tongue up the underside of America’s cock. Partway into his blowjob, England was hard inside America again and started thrusting again, starting slow as he kept sucking and licking America’s cock, swallowing when America came and promptly fell asleep.

When he woke up, he found Bunny suckling at his breast, and America held him against his belly, so he could feel his soon-to-be sister kicking as America got up and carried Bunny to his bed in the nursery. It was too bad England was no longer in the picture, but America’s cow tail swayed back and forth behind him as he walked, his cow ears wiggling at the thought of Bunny and Virginia playing together and growing up together.

America smiled as bunny unlatched from his breast and yawned, bright green eyes so much like England’s closing as he napped. America planted a kiss atop his head and tucked him into bed, humming a lullaby as he rubbed his distended belly. He soon started leaking again, though, so he closed bunny’s door behind him and went downstairs, getting the pump and making himself comfortable on the couch. The pump always made him gasp as it first started, America hating how he got hard like a damn pervert as it sucked the milk out of him.

It was hard to work sometimes with America’s hooves, the stupid device not made with cows in mind for some stupid reason. He ended up filling four bottles and put them in the freezer and put the pump away. He was still hard, and he was getting uncomfortable now because of it. Slick was starting to trail down his thigh, too, but thankfully he didn’t feel a heat coming on. He hadn’t had a flash heat while pregnant with Bunny, so he didn’t expect to have one while pregnant with Virginia.

America held his belly as he waddled up the stairs, quickly slipping past the nursery and locking his bedroom door behind him before getting into bed. He tried to ignore how horny he was, tired after the sex dreams he’d already had—God, pregnancy made his hormones hell with his libido, he swore—but no matter how nasty the thought he tried to focus on, his hardness wouldn’t ebb. In fact, he even got wetter, which made America feel gross, but he couldn’t help the feeling of intrigue. Soon, he was rutting against a pillow, grunting but trying not to let himself be too loud and wake up Bunny.

Despite himself, he imagined England in bed with him, his yellow rabbit ears and lower half like a grown-up version of Bunny. He’d disappeared a year ago on Valentine’s Day no less, but America couldn’t help but picture him here with him as he massaged America’s belly and breasts, then his shoulders and back, aching thanks to his endowments, swollen even more thanks to pregnancy. He imagined himself months ago, his belly not exactly flat but not as big as it was now. He imagined himself in heat, body crying out for England to fill him, to give him another child. His DD breasts shook as America knelt on the bed on his hands and knees, the whole bed rocking with England’s thrusts. America came as he was knotted, moaning as he was filled with England’s seed, his ass feeling like it was tightening around England’s engorged cock to milk it.

“You’re not a heffer,” America could hear England telling him as he started to slip back asleep, cum again staining his sheets and covering his hand. “You’re my bitch.”


	3. Mind Control and Feminization

America roused at his master’s whistle, and he raised his head while his cerulean eyes looked around until he spotted his master doing needlepoint while sitting on his favorite chair.

“Here,” said his master, pausing in his needlepoint to point by his foot, and America walked there on his hands and knees, naked and golden tail, held in place by a butt plug, wagging. He panted happily and sat by his master’s feet, looking up as he awaited his next command. “Open your mouth.” England pulled out a small spray bottle like those breath sprays America used to see people use in shows, even though he couldn’t remember using or seeing them in real life. He opened his mouth thought like his master ordered him, and England sprayed something tart into his mouth. It tasted like strawberries that weren’t quite ready yet, but it wasn’t long before it entered America’s bloodstream through his mouth, and America’s mind went completely blank. “My voice is your reality.”

Master’s voice was Alfred’s reality. Of course it was. Master was forever, past, present, and future. He was everything. America loved listening to him and obeying his orders, and those orders were all that existed for him. He knew nothing else, and he didn’t need to ever know anything else.

England set his needlepoint aside for a bit and unbuttoned his pants, his dick springing to attention.

“Give me a blowjob,” he ordered, and America was already crawling forward. “When you swallow my cum, your transformation begins.”

America didn’t know what transformation his master was talking about, but that didn’t matter. He trusted master and started on the blowjob, hands holding onto the edge of the chair on either side of England’s knees in order to get a good angle to take all of England into his mouth and start bobbing up and down. At the sound of his master’s moans, he started swirling his tongue, sucking, and focusing on the head before switching to bobbing up and down the shaft again.

When master came into his mouth, America swallowed gladly, and his body flashed hot, his thighs starting to tingle.

England ordered America to lay back down in his bed, on his back this time but to be careful of his tail, and America followed the order as England zipped his pants back up and took up his needlepoint again. America lay there, only vaguely conscious that his master was talking, giving orders but not for America to follow with action but to change his reality, his body.

The tingling gathered between his legs, America’s cock standing at attention but not as tall as before. America whined, wanting release, but he felt only his arousal grow and grow as his dick continued to shrink. His balls disappeared first, and it wasn’t long before his dick was no more than a clitoris, a slit forming and becoming a vagina. The tingling migrated around to America’s hips and ass, causing them to expand, America crying out as he came, shaking as the feeling ensnared his entire body instead of only being felt between his legs. It lasted a lot longer, too, and when master snapped his fingers, America came again, yelling out louder as his ass finally stopped growing. He wouldn’t know until he finally got dressed in the new clothes master had lovingly gotten him, but America now wore size 16 pants in women’s, and he no longer had a thigh gap either. But even though he looked like a woman from the hips down, the rest of him still looked male.

He was covered in sweat from the orgasms, and England ordered him to start fingering himself. America followed the order, finding himself so wet that he was dripping onto his bed. He was inexperienced at fingering a vagina, so England walked him through it, giving orders to help guide America towards his next orgasm that had him spasming on the bed, fingers still in his vagina.

“Such a beautiful bitch,” England whispers. “Such a whore, too. You’re always so horny. It’s hard to keep you satisfied.”

America gasped, aroused again. He whined, rolling over to buck onto a pillow as England clicked his tongue.

“Bad girl. Stop.” He watched as America froze atop the pillow, not even breathing. “When I snap my fingers, you’ll feel yourself get spanked, hard enough to leave a red mark.”

He snapped without giving America enough time to think about what had been said, and he yelped.

“Quiet,” England ordered, and America felt like his lips were glued together when England snapped again, sending an invisible hand descending onto America’s wide ass. He flinched but remained silent and closed his eyes, taking the punishment. He should have known better than to try getting himself off when master hadn’t ordered it. He was a bad puppy. He needed to be punished. And he was, getting spanked ten times. “Follow me.”

England set aside the needlepoint and headed towards the bedroom, America crawling after him.

“Get onto the bed,” England said. “On your hands and knees. You’ll have your head down and your tail in the air. I’ll be taking you from behind today.”

America did as told, ass jiggling as he hopped up onto the bed and bowed, tail in the air and legs appropriately spread. And with his new vagina, England would not have to remove his tail this time in order to take him.

He did take his sweet time getting undressed, though, and as he unbuttoned his shirt, England said, “You cannot come until you hear me snap my fingers.”

America whined, but master’s word was law.

“You feel a tongue run over your vagina,” England told him, and he gasped. “It licks you again before swirling around your clit. Slowly massaging it before you feel lips suck lightly on it.”

America moans, feeling the practiced phantom tongue swirl around his aching clit, rubbing along it before lips take it and suck, lightly at first, then hard and sudden before the tongue runs down his vagina again. Then, suddenly, England enters him and starts moving in and out in shallow thrusts, not even close to his G-spot, instead teasing him by just barely entering as the phantom tongue and lips start playing with his clit again. Then fingers start tweaking his nipples, and they harden as America whines and moans, feeling heat build and build inside him but without him able to release. England was going in deeper and harder now, and his clit was starting to ache even as spasms of pleasure shot through him, and America’s arms trembled as he stayed bent over, but soon phantom lips took his mouth, silencing his moans and whining. He heard England chuckling behind him as he watched America making out with the air, his arms pulling inward to his body as more lips took his nipples but at different speeds and rhythms, one using tongue while the other took America’s nipple lightly between its teeth.

America keeps trembling as pressure just builds and builds. The butt plug is taken out, and England pulls out and flips America over, the younger nation unable to do anything except roll onto his back, his legs raising and spreading out as though strapped to those things in doctors’ offices when they have to check down there.

America’s wrists got pinned above his head as he continued to make out with the phantom mouth, the other phantom mouths still playing with his nipples, but the one that had been eating him out disappeared, master’s tongue replacing it. He gave a hard lick, moving achingly slow, before he started spelling out his name and then America’s, their full ones, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and United States of America. Inbetween words of their names, England would kiss or suck at America’s clit, which was now engorged and sent sparks of pleasure through America’s body with each touch. America writhed as much as he was able, being bound by his legs and wrists.

England paused in eating America out, and the phantom mouth making out with America turned into a huge cock pressing against his lips, and he opened his mouth and started working on the cock, England watching before finishing spelling America’s name as he stroked America’s ass and thighs. Having his ass groped was making the pressure building in America’s body so much worse, and he yelled out around the phantom dick when England finally snapped his fingers, America almost looking he was having a seizure, the orgasm was so strong. His whole body was covered in sweat, and he breathed heavily, still trembling, but it wasn’t long before he was horny again, England smiling as he sheathed himself into America and started thrusting into him.

America grew sloppy in his blow job on the phantom dick, and England made it disappear but made America’s nipples even more sensitive as the phantom mouths continued to suckle and teethe them. He groped America’s ass as he thrusted, his touch and the phantom mouths driving America crazy.

“Tell me how much you want me,” England ordered, and America immediately started saying, “I want you so much. I  _ need _ you! I need to have you touching me, being inside me. I need you like a priest needs his God. I need you inside my head, your words holding my thoughts and making them how you want. I need—”

England snapped as he came inside America, and America cried out again, shaking as the orgasm spread throughout his body, his spine arching before he fell down again, legs and wrists freed and the phantom mouths disappearing.

Everything was hazy as he was led to the huge tub in the adjoined bathroom, England filling it with hot water and bubbles as he cleaned America up before leaving him to soak, saying he’d make him tea and get his clothes laid out for him.

“Hmm…” America nodded, oblivious to the world as he soaked until the water cooled and his fingers pruned.

England returned and helped him out, wrapping him up in a towel and leading him back into the bedroom, a hot cup of tea sitting on the vanity, lingerie draped over the chair in front of it. England took away the towel and went to sit on the bed, telling America to get dressed as he watched. America hummed and pulled on the lacy underwear over his wide hips and ass, feeling it sway as he wiggled into them. He then pulled the short, translucent gown over his head, letting it fall around him. It had a built-in bra despite his flat chest, and it was pulled tight around his chest, due to his broad back and shoulders. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, though, and he wasn’t going to take off his master’s gift.

He sat down and took a sip of the tea, which was a bit tart, almost like not yet ripe strawberries. America’s thoughts slipped to nothing, and he kept drinking, unable to stop until the cup was empty. When it was, he set it down and stared at his reflection, seeing England in the mirror behind him, still on the bed and his lips moving. America couldn’t tell what he was saying, though, and instead he reached for the liquid lipstick. It was bright red, America’s favorite color and matching his lingerie. As he put on the lipstick, his lips plumped up, making him look like he was pouting. He grabbed blush, and as he put it on, the angles of his face softened, and soon his face was round, and when he dusted a bit of highlighter on the tip of his nose, it became a cute little button nose, better fitting his new face. He put on the eyeliner in perfect cateyes, and his cerulean orbs became larger, rounder, and as he brushed and filled in his eyebrows, they became less thick and sit higher on his face. Mascara lengthened his lashes, and he put on the lacy collar that was laying in front of the makeup, making his adam’s apple disappear, and when England ordered him to say his name, America said, “United States of America.” In a breathy, feminine voice.

As this was going on, America’s areolas grew and slowly pushed out, and America gasped when his nipples hit the fabric of his bra, still really sensitive. It was by the time he put on the collar that his—well, hers now—breasts filled and then overflowed the DD cups, and her back and shoulders were no longer so broad, though she still looked strong.

“Come here,” England said, and America pushed herself back from the vanity and joined England on the bed, which was magically clean again. “God, you’re beautiful, and you know it, too.” He smiled when America gave a coy smile. “You’re so proud of your assets. You love showing them off, love acting sexy for me.” He blushed as America pulled closer, pressing her breasts against his chest, and she straddled his lap, so she could feel his hardness pressing against her snatch. “You dream of sex, of me taking care of you, my greedy bitch, my beautiful whore.” Suddenly, she started feeling sleepy, eyelids growing heavier as England laid her down and pulled the blankets over her. “Your night is almost over, my love, and I know you’ll love what comes next for us.”


End file.
